


Which Witch?

by Meridianofmisery



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Universe, Magic, Short Story, Witches, fairy tale universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridianofmisery/pseuds/Meridianofmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr <br/>This story takes place in a magical medieval land, where witches, warlocks and other magical beings exist (mostly) in harmony with humans.  In this land, it is not so uncommon for ordinary folk to trade their firstborn to a witch in exchange for their hearts desire...  </p>
<p>Or, what happens when two witches end up being promised the same baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue: this is why you shouldn't keep secrets when you're married

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short story I've been working on for awhile. It's not finished, but I do have some of it done and I'll be posting that once a week until it runs out. I can't promise this is any good, but feedback is appreciated. Constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer! It's not beta read, so any mistakes are my own.   
> Also, this is pretty short, even for a prologue. The next few chapters aren't much longer, but after that it gets better.

Part the first: This is why you shouldn’t keep secrets when you’re married  
“Well, this is awkward”   
The two witches stood on opposite sides of the crib, glaring fiercely at one another. As one, they turned their gazes on the man in the corner who had spoken. He gulped.   
Surprisingly though, it wasn’t the witches who responded to his statement, but the man’s wife, who was beside him.   
“Awkward!? This isn’t awkward, it’s outrageous! I want to know the meaning of this!”   
She directed these last words to the witch on the left; a beautiful woman with long, curly auburn hair and kind features, which were somewhat marred by the ugly scowl twisting her face.   
“You know why I’m here. Ten years ago when you were but a girl of 16, you came to me and asked for a spell to make you the most beautiful girl in all the land. In return, we agreed that you would give me your firstborn child. It’s the standard contract.”   
“I know why you’re here; what I want to know is why she’s here.”   
The woman pointed to the witch on the right. Where the first witch was tall and fair of face, this one was short, with sharp features and pitch black hair pulled back into a severe bun.   
“I too was promised a firstborn.” Said the witch on the right “His.” She nodded to the man in the corner, who had been slowly hunching further and further in on himself as the conversation had progressed.   
His wife rounded on him, “You promised our firstborn to a witch!?” She screamed, spittle flying.   
“Well, so did you!” he blustered, looking indignant.   
His wife only seemed more enraged. “I wanted to be beautiful!” she exclaimed, “That’s why you married me, isn’t it? Because I’m the most beautiful woman in all the lands!”  
“Well, you only married me for my money! And I wouldn’t have any of it if I hadn’t promised our firstborn in exchange for riches!”  
As the couple continued to argue, the two witches turned back to each other, eyes meeting above the crib. They seemed to come to a silent agreement, and both reached down a hand to touch the hitherto unmentioned infant girl sleeping there. Not a second later, all three vanished, leaving the bickering parents behind.


	2. part the second: disputes, decisions, and dirty diapers oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches seek a solution to their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go ahead put this up.

Part the second: disputes, decisions, and dirty diapers, oh my!   
Quite as suddenly as they had disappeared from the nursery, the two witches reappeared in a large, empty hall. The hall was dimly lit by torches, which cast long, eerie shadows across the floor.   
Both witches still had a hand on the baby, but since neither of them had thought to put a hand under the baby, she quickly began to fall. The witches both cursed and scrambled to catch her. The tall, fair witch, whose name was Bryony, just managed to snag the edge of the swaddling blanket, catching the child inches before she hit the ground.   
“Whew that was close!” said Bryony, holding her free hand to her chest.   
“Quite.” Said the short witch, whose name was Hylee, “It would not do to lose the child before we get a chance to decide who keeps her.”   
“Yes well, speaking of which,” Bryony began nervously, “D’you think we should go in?” She jerked her chin towards an inconspicuous door in the rear of the hall; half hidden by shadow.   
“She certainly knows we’re here by now.” Replied Hylee briskly, “It wouldn’t do to keep her waiting.”   
Bryony nodded jerkily and, still dangling the baby by one hand like a suitcase, left the hall with Hylee through the shadowy door.   
Now, the ‘her’ the witches were referring to as they cautiously made their way through the hall, was none other than the Headwitch Hedgewitch; the official leader of all witches. She made the rules, and she enforced them; so if anyone could solve the witches’ dispute it was her. Neither of the witches had ever met the Headwitch personally, however, so they had no idea what to expect as they entered the room.  
“Who dares disturb the great Headwitch Hedgewitch, Manager of Magic and Mistress of Witchery?” A voice boomed out.  
Bryony and Hylee exchanged glances and paused just inside the doorway they had entered through. This room was much smaller and much grander than the last. There were gilded tapestries that covered the walls, and opulent oriental rugs littering the flagstone floor. At the end of the room sat a thin woman with iron gray hair and a pinched expression. She seemed intent on one of the many papers piled on the desktop in front of her, and were she not the only other person in the room, the pair of witches would doubt that it was she who had spoken. Stepping forward, Bryony began to speak;  
“It is I, Bryony of Mayfair Glen, enchantment weaver and herbalist, here to beg an arbitration.”   
“And I, Hylee of Mountain Vale, Rune master and Warrior Witch, here with the same request.” Hylee stated, following Bryony.  
The Headwitch didn’t speak for a long moment, then, abruptly, she lifted her head and blinked owlishly at them.   
“Hmm….what?” She said, but before Bryony and Hylee could reply she continued, “Oh, right! Let’s see…. Arbitration, arbitration… I know it’s here somewhere…” and she began rifling through her papers. “Here we go!” she exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled a form out from under a tall stack and held it out to the pair. “Fill this out and return it to me; be sure to list your full names and places of residence, any relevant magical possessions and/or abilities, and of course the nature of the conflict. Expect a decision by mail in 3-5 business days.” Having said her piece, the Headwitch returned to her papers.  
Bryony and Hylee looked at each other in shock. “Um, excuse me, your magicalness, Ms. Headwitch?” Bryony began timidly   
“Who dares… oh. You’re still here.” The Headwitch Hedgewitch seemed surprised, looking up once more to regard them with bafflement. “Didn’t I give you the form?”   
“Well yes, but-“   
“Have you filled it out?”   
“Well… no. But-“   
“I can’t give you an arbitration until you fill out the form. Please fill it out and expect a decision-“   
“Excuse me,” Hylee cut in smoothly “Headwitch Hedgewitch, I’m afraid we can’t wait 3-5 business days. You see, our dispute is somewhat… time sensitive.”   
The Headwitch blinked in shock. “I’m sorry?”   
In response, Bryony lifted the baby from where she had been dangling at the witch’s side. The Headwitch’s eyebrows rose. “Oh my,” she murmured, “I think you’d better explain.”   
And explain they did. Bryony and Hylee told the Headwitch the whole story, beginning with the contracts made by the parents all those years ago. When they were finished, The Headwitch sat in stunned silence.   
“So, you were both promised the child?”   
“Yes” Hylee replied   
“Both parents had a contract?”   
“Yes.” Sighed Bryony   
“Well, then I suppose you both have equal claim to the child.”   
“Yes!” Cried Bryony exasperatedly. “That’s why we’re here! So you can decide who keeps her!”   
The Headwitch seemed alarmed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think there’s a form for that.”   
At this point, even Hylee’s seemingly unshakable calm was beginning to crack.   
“Can’t you make a decision without the forms?” She insisted, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“Well, I don’t know.” The Headwitch replied “I’ve never tried that before”   
”You can try now!” Bryony responded encouragingly.   
“Alright,” The Headwitch said hesitantly “I’ve decided… you can both keep the baby!”   
“What?!” The witches yelped in tandem.   
“But that’s not-“   
“You can’t-“   
The Headwitch straightened in her chair, regarding the two with narrowed eyes as she raised a bony hand; the protests died on their lips. (Whether that was because of magic or simply the aura of power the Headwitch suddenly seemed to radiate was anybody’s guess)   
“My decision,” she began imperiously, “is final. Any questions or complaints should be directed to the office of magical relations; which is open- “ The Headwitch trailed off suddenly, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “Dog’s tongue what is that smell!?”   
Bryony and Hylee too began to smell something rather foul, but where… The witches’ eyes widened in sudden realization, and as one they turned their gazes to the sleeping child still dangling from Bryony’s fist by her swaddling blanket. Bryony held her arm away from herself in disgust. “Oh yuck!” she exclaimed nasally as she pinched her nose between her fingers.   
Hylee, on the other hand, wars not quite so undignified, though her face too was scrunched in distaste. “I believe that the child has soiled herself.” She stated matter-of-factly. She turned to Bryony, “You’ll need to change her.”   
“Me!? Why not you?” Bryony sputtered, alarmed.   
“I have no prior experience with childcare.”   
“Neither do I!”   
“Yes well,” The Headwitch cut in, looking flustered, “I believe that’s something you’ll have to sort out for yourselves. So glad I could be of help, come again soon!” and with that, she waved her hands and Bryony, Hylee, and the baby were engulfed in a swirl of wind; the luxurious room around them faded, replaced by the dimly lit hall from before.


End file.
